


Sealed with a kiss

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: 80's atmosphere, Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, Homophobia, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Music, Self-Discovery, i think, little touches only, punk!tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara isn't gay. He isn't. But kissing Tobirama is nice and he doesn't want to stop.





	Sealed with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask. The idea popped into my head and i needed to write it. It's very strange and has some weird atmosphere but I'm in love with that story, i think
> 
> (shitty title as always)

Madara remembered well how this had started. He had been going to his club, after night settled over Konoha, when the common folk was getting ready to go to sleep and people like him started to go out. Riding his bike in the mostly empty streets at the speed he wanted, as cops knew better but to try stopping him. Sure, his ride wasn’t the easiest to maneuver through the traffic but he was a good pilot. Probably the best one around the capital city and Madara knew how to bribe the cops daring enough to catch him anyways. No one could resist extra money, after all.  
  
He had barely arrived when he witnessed the scene. There had been ruckus in the alley not far from the club’s entrance, only lit with the nearby neons. The many neons around. People called that place the Neon Street because all clubs and the shops that stayed opened all night had decided to buy colorful neons to hang over their entrance. It always gave the street one weird, eerie atmosphere. No color appeared the same under these neons and Madara never even came by day, he probably wouldn’t recognize the place if he did.  
  
This was Konoha’s point of rendezvous for all the alternative folks. People who didn't fit in the society’s rules and he was part of them. Barman in that precise club all night, sleeping all day. His usual outfits consisted in a leather jacket over a loose tank top, a pair of dark jeans and boots comfortable enough to drive his baby properly. A good, sturdy belt with a buckle he found in a thrift shop, some time ago. Really, when he sometimes walked passed some of these guys in suit, Madara couldn’t help wondering if they were any comfortable in this kind of clothes. They probably wondered the same about him.  
  
Ruckus, then, in that tiny alley where he usually parked his ride before his shift and Madara couldn’t help but go have a look at it. He usually didn’t care if two guys decided to have a go at each other, he’d let them break each other’s jaw if they wanted but some guys sometimes thought it was safe for them to take advantage over a girl near his club. In these cases, Madara ended up being the one breaking jaws. Madara couldn’t say he was a good person, he probably wasn’t but he had rules, still. Rapes, or attempting rape on anyone meant a broken jaw and maybe other bones if the guy didn’t want to listen and Madara was happy to provide, in these cases.  
  
What he walked on wasn’t what he first thought about. It wasn’t a girl being annoyed by an already drunk guy but some guy being pushed against a wall by a couple of girls who seemed quite eager to get into his pants. And he didn’t look eager himself. If anything, he was looking as uncomfortable as one could be, turning his head when they tried kissing him, pushing their hands away but there was a certain carefulness in his gestures, as if he didn’t want to hurt them.  
  
The guy, Madara didn’t know him. It was the first time he was seeing him. The girls ? Prostitutes from the nearby street and knowing them, they probably were trying to initiate something, anything at all to be able to ask for money afterwards. It was how they did things. And if the guy refused, they only had to call their pimp to .. convince the guy to pay up. With a good beating, usually.  
  
“Leave me the fuck alone,” the stranger was spitting at them, a deep glare firmly in place on his brow. “I’m waiting for my boyfriend. I don’t care for what you can offer.”  
  
“You stupid fag,” one of the girls answered, rolling her eyes as well as her hips, as if trying to coax desire in him. “We’re better than any guy you can fuck.”  
  
For a moment, Madara hesitated. A grown man should be able to defend himself. A punk even more, as he saw the couple of piercings on the guy’s face, his tats and his overall appearance. He recognized a couple of patches sewn on his own leather jacket. Local bands. As well as some classicals. Good tastes, Madara thought as he lingered at some distance away from them, hidden in the darkness.  
  
That was until he spotted the girls’ pimp looking over at them at the other side of the alley and Madara knew it was going to turn wrong the moment he noticed the gleam of a baseball bat. And, before he could think twice, he was walking to them, lighting himself up a smoke as he did so, he pushed his dark mane away from his face as he looked up at the group, as the girls noticed him and started sneering as if trying to intimidate him. Madara didn’t hesitate when he grabbed the guy’s hand to pull him close.  
  
“Sorry I’m late babe,” he whispered, right before he pulled the punk down for a deep kiss and, thankfully, the guy went with it, slipping his tongue passed his lips with no shame and pushing him against the wall, hands grabbing his hips with no restraints.  
  
Of course, the girls started insulting them, calling them disgusting things before they started backing off toward their pimp. It wasn’t as if they could do anything at all anymore anyways and the punk pulled back as the sound of their steps started to fade in the alley but Madara smiled up at him, looking at him right into the eyes.  
  
“Not yet, they’ll be watching,” he told the stranger, running his free fingers through his hair, as his index and major fingers were holding his cigaret. But the guy didn’t exactly seem to care because he soon was making out with him again, his hands daring to go down to grab his butt and Madara smiled. Girls usually loved his ass. It was no wonder a guy would as well.  
  
It was only when he knew it would be safe, after having been properly gropped by the stranger for enough time that Madara pushed him away with a crooked smile. Unlike he first thought, the guy saying he was waiting for a hypothetical boyfriend wasn’t just to push the girls away, he was obviously gay with how comfortable he was with the kiss and the touching and everything. But it wasn’t Madara’s case. Oh, he was comfortable, but he wasn’t attracted to men. He had just wanted to help. That guy seemed like a nice guy, despite his looks and Madara did enjoy the kiss, that tongue piercing felt good against his lips and tongue but that was all.  
  
“Name’s is Madara,” he introduced himself, smoking what was left of his cigaret and keeping his back against the wall because despite everything, his knees felt a little weak still. It had been a great kiss. Madara liked this kind for kisses. Full of lust, of need and with no shame.  
  
“Tobirama,” the guy answered, his eyes going from his eyes to his lips several times, as if trying to see if it'd be acceptable to go for another kiss. Madara couldn't help snickering at the moment, as it was the first time a guy seemed attracted with him and he eventually threw his cigaret butt away with the flicker of his fingers, he breathed the smoke out.  
  
“Now, to make things clear, I ain’t gay,” Madara stated and he tried not to notice the disappointment in the guy’s eyes. “But these guys will be watching. I work here,” he added, nodding toward the club’s direction. “Come inside, I’ll give you a couple of free drinks and a band is playing tonight.”  
  
“That’s .. nice,” Tobirama answered with a nod and he crossed his arms.  
  
“You’re new in town, aren’t you ?” Madara had to ask as he was leading the guy toward the back entry, shedding from his jacket in the backroom and pulling a couple of hair ties from his pocket to try and tame his hair.  
  
“Is it that obvious ?”  
  
Madara laughed so hard he spend his whole shift snickering, each time his eyes landed on Tobirama, that night. Of course, Tobirama was new in town. He would have known better but to let these girls come onto him, if he weren’t and his slight accent was giving it all away. Madara didn’t care, though. Tobirama was nice, he thanked him and he even paid for his drinks during the night. It was more than enough for Madara to judge his personality and they parted ways before sunrise, with only the neons as sources of light again.

* * *

Six months later, not much had changed. Except that Tobirama was quite more comfortable with what the city was like. He didn’t let people step on his toes anymore, especially not girls and now, Madara could see more obviously what his true personality was. Asocial, quiet and Tobirama did like his strong drinks. But he also liked music and he usually came when local bands were playing in the club. And he knew how to fight, also. Madara stumbled on him breaking some ribs once and Tobirama then explained, when Madara was patching him up, that the guy had called him a cocksucker. Madara did laugh a lot that night.  
  
Tonight, Madara was almost eager to see his friend again. Tobirama had promised him a surprise for tonight and Madara couldn’t wait. So much that he ran a couple of red lights on his way to the club, his bike purring loudly as he did so and catching some tourists’ attention as it did. Not that Madara cared. They could stare, if they only had that to do. Madara had better things to think about.  
  
Tobirama was waiting for him in front of the club’s back entrance when Madara arrived. Leaning against the wall, speaking with two other guys and for a moment, Madara wondered who they were. He never really saw Tobirama mingle with people, it wasn’t exactly his thing but here he was, and he was smiling even. Which was weird but Madara shrugged it off, as he walked to his friend and his skin tickled all over when Tobirama’s eyes landed in him.  
  
“I’ll see you later guys,” Tobirama told the two others without his attention shifting again. There were a couple of chuckles, that they both ignored, the guys left, entering the building via the club’s backdoor that usually was meant to be used by the staff of the bands playing. Madara didn’t care if they did. He wasn’t a bouncer after all and he was too focused on Tobirama anyways.  
  
Tobirama pushed himself from the wall with little difficulty, Madara shivered hard when hands landed on his shoulders, sliding under his jacket, scorching over his skin and he soon found himself being pushed against the wall with Tobirama kissing the living hell out of him.  
  
Well. He wasn’t gay. But after that first night when they met, there had been something in him, pushing him to kiss Tobirama again. And it became a habit. One very enjoyable habit, Madara couldn’t ignore how good it always made him feel. And so they often kissed, just for the thrill of it. Tobirama knew he wasn’t gay, after all, he knew better but to ask for more than some kisses and wandering hands. Sure, he never hesitated to touch him and Madara loved to touch back, a lot, Tobirama’s body was hot after all but it was all there was. Kissing and touching and boy, did it feel amazing to share this with Tobirama. Especially when Tobirama was as eager as he was and tonight was no exception.  
  
They eventually parted, the two of them panting, Madara keeping his eyes closed and Tobirama lingering oh so close. Until Tobirama kissed him again and Madara kissed back happily, playing with his friend’s tongue piercing with no shame.  
  
They only parted again when the backdoor opened and Madara’s boss started yelling at him, telling him that his shift had started ten minutes ago, that he wasn’t paying him to kiss some punk and as much as Madara wanted to tell him to fuck off, he didn't. He needed the job. He needed the cash, to pay for his flat and some food and he quickly entered the backroom, he left his jacket on its usual spot and he grabbed Tobirama’s hand, as Tobirama had followed him inside.  
  
“Make yourself comfortable,” he told his friend, pecking at his lips with a wide smile, just because he could. “I’ll give you a couple of drinks.”  
  
“Thanks,” Tobirama answered with a smirk and soon, Madara was leaving him to start his shift behind the bad, quickly catching up as he was late and serving drinks after drinks as he usually did.  
  
Some famous local band was supposed to be playing tonight, hence why the club was so crowded. No wonder his boss had looked so pissed off, this kind of nights was quite important after all and Madara was going to have a lot to handle tonight, that much was obvious. Also, it was during this kind of nights that he could receive the greatest amount of tips and Madara always kept an eye on the jar on the bar, happily watching it fill up every night. All that cash would be his by the end of the night, after all, and he hoped people wouldn’t be too crass with him for being late. He should have remembered how crowded it would be tonight, because of that band but the prospect of seeing Tobirama again had taken over and he had forgotten about it all.  
  
Tobirama truly had a bad influence over him. Not that he cared.  
  
Before that band was supposed to play, though, there had to be a first part for the show. Some rookies to take their marks on the scene, to help the crowd get in the mood and Madara never cared for them, as they usually were bad. That was until a flash of white caught his eye and what the hell was Tobirama doing on stage? And grabbing a bass with that much confidence ?  
  
Of course, Madara couldn’t stare for too long, even with how confused he was at the moment when there were so many people asking him for their drinks but he did glance toward the scene a couple of times and he did catch Tobirama’s eyes, once. Tobirama winked at him, as if trying to tease him before he focused on the two other guys on the scene with him. The guys from earlier, when Madara arrived, he realized and it took a moment for Madara to understand that Tobirama was part of a band. And that he would be playing tonight, as the first part of that famous band.  
  
Longer than it should have but the exact moment when they started playing, Madara knew he would like their music. Not only because Tobirama was playing bass, but he also was singing and it was a wonder how the always quiet and asocial Tobirama could look so wild when playing. It was like he was a whole different person but somehow, it fitted him so nicely. It was as if music was his way to express himself properly, as it screaming his feelings into the microphones was the only way he could speak them and Madara was struck with the image for a moment.  
  
That was until his clients were asking for new drinks and Madara tried to do his best to focus on the orders as well as the music. Of course, as they weren’t the main band, they didn’t play for a long time but the crowd was wild, when they left the scene and Madara searched for his friend again, only for Tobirama to surprise him, as he seemed to appear from mere air, he leaned over the counter to grab his tank top and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
This kiss was no different from others but Madara enjoyed it more than the many previous ones. Because Tobirama was letting go of everything, of all inhibitions, still enraged from his show, still in his previous mood and Madara couldn’t help being turned on. He wasn’t sure why he would be hard when a guy was making out with him but oh well. He didn’t care, at the moment.  
  
The kiss of course didn’t last as long as he wished it should have and Madara soon had to break it up, to focus on his job again. Not that he wanted to but it wasn’t his choice to begin with and he did his best to continue for the rest of the night without getting too distracted with the many thoughts invading his mind. Tobirama disappeared along the crowd, at some point but Madara wasn’t worried for him. He could handle himself after all.  
  
Madara didn’t see Tobirama again until it was time for the club to close, right before the end of the night, right before the sun rose and they found each other not that far from Madara’s bike, as always. Tobirama was leaning against it with little shame but he knew he was the only person ever allowed to touch the bike to begin with. Madara broke many jaws of people who dared touching his baby. Seeing Tobirama in this position pleased him more than he would ever admit.  
  
“You didn’t tell me you would be playing !” Madara accused him, almost yelling, not caring for the glances shot toward them and he yelped when Tobirama wrapped arms around the small of his back as he often did. “I didn’t even know you were in a band.”  
  
“Wanted to surprise you,” Tobirama rolled his eyes, he nuzzled at his neck, nipping at it and Madara frowned, biting his lip because it shouldn’t feel that good. “Did you like the first song ?”  
  
“It was nice,” Madara shrugged. Not that he really had the time to listen to it, to begin with. There had been too many people asking for drinks and his jean's pockets were full of his night’s tips.  
  
“You .. listened to the lyrics ?” Tobirama asked after a pause and it took Madara all he had to pull away, to look at his friend’s eyes and he shook his head sheepishly.  
  
“You know how it is, I don’t even have the time to take a leak when I’m on shift,” Madara stated and it was the truth. He was too busy during his shifts. He barely had the time to breath at all to begin with. And Tobirama seemed disappointed for a moment but be eventually shrugged, then pulled him into a kiss way more tamed than the last one but just as intense.  
  
And they kissed for a long time, Madara’s hands never far from Tobirama’s hair as he loved touching it and Tobirama’s wandering over his back, until they both knew it was time to part, as the sun was rising, as they both were tired as hell now and Tobirama pushed himself away from the bike, he placed his hands into his pockets, a crooked smile on the lips.  
  
“I .. I did like how you looked while playing though,” Madara stated after feeling like he should give Tobirama one compliment, at least. Something positive about his performance as it was amazing even with how he didn’t have time to listened to it properly.  
  
“I’ll play for you alone someday,” Tobirama shrugged, he smiled. “You just gotta ask.”  
  
They parted on these words, after one last little peck and soon, Madara was riding his bike again, heading home and trying his damndest to remember anything about the lyrics of Tobi’s song. But he couldn't, despite how he wished he could have. It had seemed important for Tobirama, after all.

* * *

Two days later was Madara’s rest night and as much as he liked meeting with Tobirama at the club, even during the nights when he wasn't working, tonight wasn’t one of these nights. All he wanted was to chill at home and he knew Tobirama wouldn’t mind. It was that easy between them and it was all good.  
  
Staying at home mostly meant being able to spend some time with Izuna, his baby brother. Not for long, as Izuna usually went to bed when Madara woke up. Izuna worked in retail and it wasn’t always easy to live together and to pay for rent and all but they made do. They did the best they could together and it was good enough.  
  
Which was good, at least, was that they could only have one bedroom, as it worked fine with their respective shifts. Meaning less rent to pay and a little more money for the two of them. The important part was that it worked and Madara smiled, when he saw Izuna snuggling next to him in their shared bed, as he woke up. Izuna looked exhausted as he always did, with dark circles under his eyes.  
  
But he smiled back and Madara pulled his brother into his arms, he kissed his forehead and Izuna yawned.  
  
“Sorry if I woke you up,” Izuna apologized, snuggling close, hiding against his shoulder. “Today was hell.”  
  
“I slept enough,” Madara shrugged and he ran his hands through Izuna’s hair slowly. “Want to talk about it ?”  
  
“Nah,” Izuna shook his head, he sighed. “I thought you’d be gone already, to see your boyfriend.”  
  
“He’s not my boyfriend,” Madara stated, rolling his eyes. Ever since he spoke of Tobirama to Izuna, and how they kissed in a casual way, Izuna had been teasing him about how they acted quite like a couple, that it was stupid to think they weren’t. It had been their main argument ever since Madara met with Tobirama, how kissing a guy kind of made him gay to begin with and Madara always denied it. He wasn’t gay. He would have known. He had a whole lot of girls in that same bed every week and Tobirama even knew about them and didn’t care. They weren't together. Only friends that enjoyed to have fun together.  
  
“Sure he’s not,” Izuna laughed and his whole face lit up with his amusement. “When will you realize that he is ? When you’ll be sucking his cock ?”  
  
“Izuna, for fuck’s sake,” Madara groaned, he frowned at his brother and shook his head. “You’re pissing me off. Tobi and I aren’t like that. We’re friends, is all.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Izuna laughed and be yawned, snuggling closer and humming. “Just tell me beforehand if you ever bring him home. Wouldn’t want walking on you two fucking each other’s brain in our bed.”  
  
Madara was about to yell, to try and hide his embarrassment, but Izuna really looked exhausted and he knew better but to bother his brother’s sleep. Izuna needed it a lot after all, working in retail was the worst thing ever and Madara did try it before but he was fired after two days only because he had yelled at some woman who wouldn’t understand that he wasn’t responsible of her weight gain as she mostly ate chips and fries.  
  
Izuna fell asleep quickly, and Madara stayed around for a moment, not willing to bother his brother at the moment. He’d slip out of his grip when he’d be certain that Izuna was soundlessly sleeping. But he couldn’t chase Izuna’s words off his mind. How Izuna kept saying how he was Tobirama’s boyfriend. Which was wrong. They weren’t boyfriend's. They really weren’t. They were friends and that only.

* * *

His next day off was ten days later. And Madara had seen Tobirama in between, of course, everything was just like before, they had continued being friends just the same, with kisses and some groping and everything, of course. Because they were friends. Nothing more.  
  
But tonight was a bit special because Tobirama’s band would be playing again. Not as the main band of course, the club had its reputation after all and a small, unknown band like Tobirama wouldn’t be playing as the main band before long but not having to work meant Madara would be able to actually listen to their music. And he already was in the middle of the crowd, enjoying a beer with some acquaintances when Tobirama arrived and climbed on top of the scene with his band. Madara had been able to see him beforehand, of course, they had been able to chat a little, to kiss, as they always did.  
  
Something was a bit different, though. Because there was that little voice at the back of his head, that very much sounded like Izuna's, telling him that kissing a guy indeed was gay, no matter what he thought. And yet, he didn’t want to stop.  
  
Still, Madara didn’t care. He liked Tobirama. It was all that mattered.  
  
Soon, Tobirama started to play and Madara recognized the song, at least. It wasn’t the same one with which they started they other time, that much was obvious but Madara was enjoying it properly at least we tonight. Tobirama’s voice was loud around the club, he was singing with no restraints, just like the other time. He was singing as if he was the only person in the world and Madara didn’t want to miss any part of it, he kept his eyes as focused on his friend as possible and Tobirama was looking him and him only.  
  
They played a couple of songs. First part bands never played many songs after all but Madara was enjoying theirs a lot. Tobirama’s voice was quite good over the music and the other members played well their instrument. Well enough for a punk band, better than many others that ever played in this club and it probably was why the boss had wanted for them to come back. Madara had nothing to do with it, he had no authority over that, he was only the barman after all but if his boss had asked them to play, it meant they were good. And Madara couldn’t help feeling proud about it. For his friend.  
  
That was until it was time for their last song and Madara soon recognized the music, as it was the first song they played the last time they came. The one Tobirama asked about the lyrics and Madara focused the best he could on them.  
  
“Let me kiss you, let me hold you, but if I can't, at least let me love you,” was Tobirama singing, on the quick rhythm of his bass, eyes closed and he was looking as if he was possessed at the moment, covered in sweat with the different light spots coloring his skin in blues and reds and yellows. A beautiful sight indeed but Madara couldn’t get over the lyrics, what Tobirama was singing with so much passion. “Oh, baby, I’ll come to you, you only gotta ask, oh baby, I’ll die for you, but please don’t ask.”  
  
Madara couldn’t help being struck with the lyrics. They had seemed so important for Tobirama to begin with, as Tobirama had asked him if he had listened to them and here he was now, listening with his heart beating so hard against his chest. Pounding and his blood was burning through his veins, making his skin shiver all over. It was hard to hold back everything at the moment, harder even when Tobirama opened his eyes again and looked right at him. Madara wasn't used to .. any of this. Hell, he wasn’t even sure how he was supposed to feel at the moment and he barely continued to listen to the song, as carefully as he could, until it was over and Tobirama’s band was leaving the stage under the many cheers and applauses.  
  
There was a moment of pause, when Madara didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, he didn’t know what he was supposed to think of at the moment and it took him a moment before he was able to function again, drowning what remained of his beer and trying to ignore the glances his acquaintances were shooting him. Because they knew about his and Tobirama’s relationship. They knew how they often kissed, but it didn’t mean much for them. It was only them messing around just because they could and Madara soon paid for his drinks, before he left the club. He needed air.  
  
Fresh air did help him cool down and Madara lit up a smoke, as he was leaning against a wall, he smoked it slowly, trying to enjoy himself as much as possible. He needed to relax. He needed to calm down a little and Madara took his time with it. He wasn’t going to go back into the club again tonight anyways, he didn’t care for the other band, he knew they weren’t that good. If anything, Tobirama’s was better than them. Their songs were good, their music was amazing and Madara wished he could listen to them for a long time. He wished he could hear them play as much as possible but .. but that song? That song had been too much. A bit too much and Madara left before Tobirama could find him. It wasn’t like he wanted to run away but … he needed time to think, he needed time alone and he was thankful that Izuna was sleeping when he arrived home. He wouldn’t have wanted to argue with his brother tonight. He wasn’t in the mood.

* * *

Tobirama didn’t show up at the club for the next two weeks and Madara never felt that bad before. Each time the club’s door was opening, he couldn’t help looking up to try and see if it was his friend coming back, each time someone was asking for Tobirama’s favorite ale, he couldn’t help but think someone had ordered it for his friend because Tobirama didn’t want to come order it himself. But it was never Tobirama. It was never him and Madara’s heart was sinking, each time it happened.  
  
And he missed him. He missed him so much, he missed his friend oh so dearly and not having someone to kiss before and after his shifts was making him feel gloomy. Or very much restless sometimes and Madara was sometimes a crass with his clients. It earned him some nice yelling sessions from his boss because he was too distracted to prepare his orders properly and Madara knew it couldn’t last. He had to do something about it. Anything at all.  
  
Tonight had been one of these annoying shifts where he couldn’t get anything right and he wanted nothing but to go home and sleep and forget about it all. He hated it. He hated feeling so bad, sick to the core for such a little reason. He didn’t care for his job after all, why being yelled at would make him feel like he was now.  
  
It was only when he saw a shadow leaning against his bike that the weird feeling down his guts seemed to lighten a little. He recognized Tobirama’s silhouette right away, of course, he recognized the way his light colored hair looked under the club’s neons and he recognized the pattern of rivets at the back of his jacket, a picture that Madara didn’t know but seemed to appear often on Tobirama’s pieces of clothing. He wore the same on his shirts, he had customized his belt buckle with it. Madara once had asked if it were his band’s symbol but it wasn’t. But Tobirama hadn’t answered his questions either.  
  
There were dark circles under Tobirama’s eyes when Madara circled him, and his hair was a mess but he did smile, when he noticed Madara and Madara walked closer to him, he cleared his throat.  
  
“Haven’t seen you in a long time,” Madara commented, because he didn’t know what else to say and Tobirama didn’t seem to mind. Because his only answer was to lean forward, to grab his jacket’s collar and pull him in for a kiss.  
  
Madara all but moaned against his lips. He had longed for this for so long. Two long weeks without seeing the man and now, all he wanted was to hold him, to kiss him without a pause for as much as he could and Tobirama seemed to get the idea because he wrapped both arms around his neck and deepen the kiss right away.  
  
It was only after a couple of minutes that Madara realized two things. The first one was how his heart was pounding into his chest with how good this was feeling, how .. how perfect it was. The second one ? He was hard as fuck and from what he could feel, when Tobirama parted his legs, to pull him even closer, he wasn’t the only one with this little problem. Tobirama was just as hard as he was and it was a little weird. Madara wasn’t gay. He wasn’t. He fucked with girls on a daily basis, whenever he could. But Tobirama .. Tobirama was something else and Madara wondered, for a moment, if he wasn’t a little gay for Tobirama. More than a little, even.  
  
The idea made him pull back abruptly, breaking the kiss quite violently and he stared at Tobirama’s eyes in disbelief. For himself, mostly. But when Tobirama quirked an eyebrow at him, one leg wrapping around his hips to keep him close, Madara knew that Tobirama knew. And there was no triumph in his eyes, there was no amusement. Only understanding and Tobirama pulled him into a hug, nuzzling at his neck gently, Madara closed his eyes, he breathed out.  
  
There was little Madara could think about, at the moment, except how good it felt, to find himself in Tobirama’s arms again after these two weeks. And .. well, it wasn’t that bad, if he liked Tobirama more than he previously thought, was it ? It couldn’t be bad, when he was feeling as good as he was thinking at the moment.  
  
“Wanna go for a ride ?” Madara eventually asked. Because he didn’t know what else he was supposed to do, he didn’t know what he was supposed to think but going for a ride always made him feel better. And he never took anyone as a passenger but Tobirama quickly nodded, he smiled at how happy Tobirama seemed to be with the idea and they soon were on the road, the bike’s engine purring in the city’s relative silence.  
  
They didn’t stay in the city for too long as Madara drove them to the highway until they exited the city and reached Konoha’s hills. There was a place where Madara liked to go, a place where he never went with someone else before, not even Izuna and they arrived just in time, with the sunrise. It had been quite a ride after all but Madara hadn’t driven as quickly as he usually did, just to spend more time with Tobirama all but wrapped around his back, his head resting against his shoulder.  
  
And it was stupid, to only realize now how good it felt, when Tobirama was so close but spending these two weeks without seeing him had opened his eyes. About how right Izuna might have been, when he stated that Tobirama kind of was his boyfriend, that they acted like a couple. Not that he’d ever admit it in front of his brother, there was no way in hell he ever did so.  
  
The view from the hill was a beautiful one, when they finally reached it. Orange and yellow lights shimmering all over Konoha’s buildings and Madara kept his gaze locked on it for a long time, before he finally climbed down his bike and glanced at Tobirama. But Tobirama soon was wrapping his arms around his shoulders, to pull him close, he nestled his head on his shoulder with a soft hum.  
  
“So …” he whispered, and Madara shivered hard as Tobirama’s breath caressed his skin, as he nuzzled it slowly.  
  
“I think I’m a little gay for you,” Madara conceded, biting his lower lip as it was kind of hard to admit it but admitting that he liked Tobirama this way was .. right. It was and he shuddered when Tobirama kissed his neck and tightened his arms around him.  
  
“We can do something about that,” Tobirama smiled, he sighed happily. “Until you’re very gay for me.”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes at Tobirama’s amused tone and he nodded. He had the strong impression that Tobirama was worth it. Very much so and he smiled, when Tobirama turned him around to kiss him again, he smiled and he kissed back happily, his hands going for Tobirama’s hips.  
  
He hadn't imagined things would lead him here, when he first kissed Tobirama after he had been all but assaulted by these two women, after Madara had to come to his rescue. He hadn’t imagined he’d start developing feelings for that guy either and boy, did it feel good, to be cared about by someone other than his brother and when he shivered, when Tobirama broke the kiss to pull him into a hug, he closed his eyes.  
  
“Come home with me,” Tobirama eventually purred into his ear, running his hand through his hair and Madara couldn’t say no. He didn’t know what was going to happen, he didn’t know if it was a good idea but boy, did he want to. Yet they didn’t move before the sun had fully arisen in front of them and only then did they climb on his bike again and they soon were off again, toward Konoha’s streets, under the neon signs with Tobirama resting against his back.  
  
And Madara was loving every second of it.


End file.
